My DemiGod Life
by Niff-Is-Kryptonite
Summary: Isabelle Smith has a hard life. WHat happens when she goes missing and the only people that can save her are the ones that already love her? DONT OWN ANYTHING ACCEPT MY OC'S! DISCONTINUED.
1. Bleeding

**Okay hello everyone! This is my first story. I have a songfic story but… So this is about young Isabelle Smith who never feels at home. At a young age of 5, her mom and dad died in a car accident. She never felt at home with her cousins and always felt different. When she finds out at the age of 12 that her dad wasn't her real dad, will she become one step closer to the truth? And with the help of her Best friend, Brandon Chase (this is not Annabeth and Percy's son, even though he is described like one would be…), Will they find the truth about themselves? And what happens when their friend Emily is never participating in gym. Isabelle and Brandon both love the same things; Greek Mythology, Egyptian Mythology, and books. But, when they come across a mysterious book with a black cover reading: THE GREEK GODS OF TODAY, will they be whisked away and find the truth about their missing parents? Not the best story probably might include minor Thalico and Percabeth. Now on with the story!**

*Isabelle POV*

Brandon flew past me, grabbing the dodge ball. I sighed. I might as well sit on the sidelines with Emily. Brandon jogged over to me.

"You can stop 'protecting' me," I said, with annoyance in my voice," I can take care of"-I didn't finish because the wind was knocked out of me. I fell on the hard gym floor.

When I opened my eyes I saw Brandon at the line, arguing with Joni, the school bully.

I could barely hear them but I did. Brandon had obviously told him off. I heard Joni say, "What, protecting your _girlfriend?_" he asked stretching out the last word.

I had just stood up and started walking towards them when Brandon drew back his fist and hit Joni right on the nose. I walked all the way to him and gave him a high five. It's not like were mean, it's just Joni is so annoying…

I looked at the floor where Joni was, holding his fast bleeding nose. There was a pool of blood around him and Brandon gave me The Look.

Now if you wondering what the look is, well… It typically is the '_Oh- Crap- Lets- Get- Out- Of-Here-Before- Coach- Busts- Us- Big-Time-And-We-Get-Suspended-For- Life' _ look. Yeah, Brandon and I need a life. I wonder if you can buy one on e-bay.

Before I could get into my random thinking mode, there was loud thundering. Then the gym doors flew open. Coach sauntered in, angrily. We looked at each other and gave another look. This one much simpler. Simply, '_RUN!'_

But before we could, Emily grabbed us and ran. Everything was going fine… until we walked by the Library. Brandon had my hand, so when I tripped and went sprawling into the Library, he came with.

I banged my head on the Greek Mythology bookshelf. Only a little bookshelf that held 20 books. Then I opened my eyes and found a book lying on my face. The librarian wasn't here luckily. So I stuffed the book in my pocket, always eager for Greek mythology.  
The thing was Brandon and I could only read this. Well, because we understood different languages than English better. Our favorite class was gym. Mostly because we cant sit still.

Oh yeah, we both have Dyslexia and ADHD. All of the sudden Brandon gasped. I looked up in time to see the bookshelf tipping. I braced myself for the hit. But, it never came.

I looked up to see Brandon straining to hold it up.

"Go!" he said. Well more like yelled.

I got up, but not to leave. Even though my head was throbbing, I helped him hoist the bookshelf on to its legs. We were gasping for breath. I didn't even notice Emily impatiently standing there.

"Come on before it too late!" she yelled.

All of the sudden, the library doors flew off their hinges. I would have been amazed… If I didn't notice who actually did it.

Standing there was a-a-a… I don't even know what it was.

I looked in my guide I used for easy reading. The guide was black. I had checked it out of the library last week. It was titled THE GREEK GODS OF TODAY. I opened up to a page, surprised to what I found.

There on the page was a monster. Not hiding under the bed monster, but a real monster I only knew it was real because it was standing in front of me.

"What is that thing?" Brandon exclaimed. Thing was actually was right it was eight feet tall, had tattoo's all over and was wearing a white shirt and ripped up jeans. I gulped and shoved the book in Brandon's face.

"What," he started but stopped when he saw the picture. I noticed is shirt said 'Coach'.

"It's too late," Emily said.

Brandon began reading the definition, "Laistrygonian Giants: Eight foot tall cannibal giants with tattooed arms, yellow pointed teeth, leather armor. Carry heavy, spiked clubs." He said, staring at the giants club. I grabbed my hat that was in my back pocket. I found a note in there, saying_ 'Isabelle, you will know when to use this when the time is right. From~ Chiron._ Brandon was gripping his ring tightly.

Brandon was captain of the basketball team, had blonde hair and greenish-gray eye. Also know as, by the _'popular'_ kids; 'Hottie of the school'. They got what they deserved after that… I'm not going to go into details. Brandon never knew is mom. I had a mom and dad… well I never did have a dad. I found a note in the ruins of the car saying, "_Izzy, it's hard to say this but, you never knew your father. Your dad is your step-dad. That doesn't mean he doesn't love you. Love~ Mom._

It was hard for me to talk about them. I now lived with my Aunt and Uncle.

I grabbed my hat. Oh crap. I _don't_ know what to do. I lightly tapped the skull button on the top. Instantly, it turned into a 2 foot-long black and bronze sword. Brandon touched the owl on his ring. It turned into a 3 foot-long bronze sword. We stood up.

I touched my forehead, where I was bleeding.

We nodded at each other and charged. Uh… more like ran…

He told me he would distract it. I didn't need to hear the rest. I knew what to do. He ran for the table's, jumped on one and said some things I don't want to say again. The monster turned to him, but didn't charge. I ran and silently slid on the floor. When I got underneath the monster, I jabbed upward. I slid out the other side.

The monster was looking for what hit him. I didn't notice where I was sliding until the monster went *_poof_!* and disappeared into golden dust.

I looked behind me just in time to see a wall coming closer. Then, I made contact with the wall. I heard Brandon and Emily running over to me. The last thing I saw was Brandon right above me. Then, everything went black.

__

**How'd you like the first chapter? I think it was cool. It was fun to write. The funny thing is, I was actually running with a kid named Brandon and tripped. Except, we ran into a wall. Ow, so review if you like it!**


	2. Memories

**Hey every one! This is the second chapter to My Demi-God Life! Btw they will call Isabelle Belle, Izzy, or Wolfy. In this chapter Emily is taking Brandon and Isabelle to a place. But where is this place? Read to find out! **

*Isabelle's POV*

I woke up to the jostling of the car- wait. Car?

I sat up so quickly without opening my eyes I banged my head on something. I heard a "OW!" I opened my eyes to find Brandon rubbing his chin. "News flash: open your eyes before you sit up!"

"Big idiot," I mumbled. Then I noticed where I was.

My legs were draped over his and my head was on an armrest.

"Wondering why were in a car? So did I. Emily says it will get us there faster. Don't even know where there is." He said. He paused, "I am _not _an idiot!

"Keep telling yourself that Brandon…" Emily muttered.

"Emily, your one of my best friends. So tell me the truth, what was that thing back there?" I was thinking something else when I said it; _does this have to do with our parents?_

"I'm sorry, Belle. I can't tell you…" Wow… she wouldn't tell me something… It must be big then. She _always_ tells me…

Then, simultaneously, Brandon and I asked at the same time, "Does this have to do with my Father/Mother?" I would've blushed, but I felt something poke me by my pockets.

I grabbed the book that was in there. The title read: HADES: GOD OF THE UNDERWORLD. But before I could open it, Emily snatched it, opened the window, and threw it out in one swift motion.

"HEY! I was going to read that!" I said, almost yelling. I thought Emily would tell me to shut up, but I was shocked to know who said it. It was Brandon

"Be quiet! Emily said we might be followed!" he said aware now. Brandon had always been smarter than me. I gave him my death glare. It would've worked on anyone else, but Brandon had grown immune.

"I wasn't talking about that… I was going to burn it anyway… no need to learn about the Gods' anymore…" ever since I had found out my dad wasn't my real dad… I stopped the Greek Mythology thing. Kids at school had teased me when they heard about the car crash. I had told them one day they would go to Hades and I would see them personally tortured. I don't know why I said it… I just did. Brandon was the only one there for me after that. The '_popular_' kids had come up to Brandon and me and said this, and I quote, 'why hang out with _her._ The only thing she's good for is reading and saying _fake _curses.' I had gotten so mad that Brandon had to drag me off, avoiding my flailing legs.

I was brought back to reality by Emily. "Were here," she said smiling.

"Where is here?" I said.

"You'll see." She said. You could hear the smile in her voice.

"I'm scared…" I told Brandon.

"Don't worry," he said, "You're not alone. I'm here." He didn't sound scared, though. We reluctantly got out the car. What I saw? A green hill with a pine tree at the top. Emily ran to fast for a police car to clock. We looked at each other, and then ran. But when we saw what Emily saw, my breath was knocked out of me.

"Brandon, Isabelle. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Emily said, a look of relief we made it…and excitement.

This time_ I_ didn't black out. Well not first anyway. Brandon passed out first… Me? Second.

**How'd you like this? More memories from Isabelle. How did you like the fight scene in the last chapter? Okay… spoiler alert for all PJO fans. In ****The Lost Hero, ****Jason has a real sister not half … you will never guess who. Leave your guesses in your review! If you know, please don't leave a comment…**


	3. Hail

**Hey everyone! This is 3****rd**** chapter! So, in this chapter, it's introduction camp half blood for Isabelle and Brandon!**

*Brandon's POV*

I'm never going to faint again. Why? The dreams, here's how mine went.

"_Brandon… help…" a voice whispered. Wait, I knew that voice._

"_Belle? Izzy? Is that you!" I yelled, "Wolfy! Isabelle, damn it if you don't answer me I swear…"_

"_Son…" I heard a different voice say. But all I saw was darkness._

"_Mom, is that you? Where are you?" I said, panic rising in my voice.  
Then, all of the sudden, the darkness was gone. I blinked away the sudden light. There, on the ground was one person... but I had heard two._

_There, in front of me, was Isabelle Smith. The girl I loved. The girl who gave up Greek Mythology… to be… normal. To be with… me._

_I kneeled by her. I tried to grab her, but it was like her body was made of mist._

"_Son…" I heard the voice say again, "It is too late. She is only a mist now. You are forbidden to be with her. Forget her. If you remember her in battle, your heart will break, along with you…"_

"_And what can you say!" I yelled, "You haven't been there for me… Even when Dad died! You probably don't even care! About him or me! I've needed you! You were never there! She is my only friend… only because I can relate to her! And now you come in to my life for the first time… And say- and say I cant be with her?"  
By then my voice cracked… I had tears in my eyes. I told myself to be strong... but I guess your dream self doesn't listen to you. I stood up, shakily, and walked out a door. I didn't know where the door led to, but I just went. Al of the sudden, there was more light._

Then I hit my head on something. Or something hit me…I probably looked like total fool in front of Belle. Ugh. I can't do anything right!

Oh yeah, guess what I woke up to. Somebody shot flying disk at my head! I had a headache now… ow… I need to play basketball clear my head.

I opened my eyes to- one two three four five six seven eight nine ten- ten people by my bed! The first person was Emily, the second was Isabelle, third was a guy with a beard, fourth was a guy with Brown hair and eyes, fifth was a guy that looked exactly like the forth guy, but he was holding a disk shooter, sixth was a girl with black hair and Blue eyes, seventh was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, eighth was a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes, ninth was a boy with black hair and greenish eyes, and tenth was a boy with black hair and sea green eyes.

"Ow, id rather have water pored on me," I said.

"Um, yeah sorry about that." The guy holding the disk shooter said, "I'm Connor by the way."

"Connor, don't you have archery now?" the guy with the beard said.

"Yes, Chiron," Connor said, looking at Chiron with no guilt at all.

"Then go, Travis, you too," he said looking at the fourth guy, Travis. "Jason, "he addressed the boy with blonde hair and Blue eyes," sword skills, you too Thalia."

Wait, I've heard those names before. No, it can't be.

"Chiron," the eighth girl said, "The ring on his finger, you have to believe"-

"Annabeth, you tried to explain to me when he was asleep. We can't assume we have to know. Thalia, Jason, Connor, Travis, I said go." The four left reluctantly. He turned to the ninth boy. "Nico, I don't want to hear a word about Isabelle until we know, for sure. Percy, "he said to the tenth boy," go to Pegasus riding." Percy left reluctantly.

Now, only Emily, Isabelle, Chiron, Nico, and Annabeth were left.

"I'm dreaming aren't I? Having one of my Percy Jackson dreams again? Every dream goes like this, so why not now be a dream?" I said, sounding drunk.

"Chiron, He's gone loopy." Annabeth said, "You let Travis and Connor in, now he's loopy."

"Okay," I said, "if this is real, then why is my ring a sword?"

"Brandon," Emily said, "You are a half blood. This isn't a dream. You were attacked before yesterday."

"You mean today." I said.

"No," Nico said, "You were out for a day."

"And," Izzy said, "You talk when you sleep… So… you like me huh? And you swear…"

"Uh… I don't want to get blasted by Nico… He looks like you… I think he's your brother." I said, noticing Nico's expression. He looked mad. Really mad, like he _was _a protective older brother...

"See Chiron?" Nico said, "Even the loopy kid thinks she is my sister."

"Enough!" Chiron said, "One more peep out of any of you, you will have kitchen duty."

I was daring, so I said, "Peep."

Chiron didn't notice, so he wheeled his way out of the room, Emily following.

"Can someone help me up?" I said.

Isabelle and Nico helped me up.

"Okay, thank you," I said, "Now, do I get a tour or what?"

"One question," Nico said, "when are your birthdays?"

"Mine is September 5."I said.

"And mine is September 4." Izzy said.

"What is the date?" Annabeth said.

"September 3rd" We said at the same time.

"You will either be claimed today or tomorrow." Nico said.

As if on queue, they gasped. I looked at Izzy. There, floating above her head… was the picture of Hades Helm of Darkness.

She looked up real slowly. When she saw it she didn't even freak out. All she said was 'cool'.

Before the picture went out, they brought her to the middle of the commons areas. Every body was there

When Chiron saw, he said, "All hail Isabelle Smith, Daughter of Hades. People started kneeling before her.

Then, people gasped. They all were looking… at me. I looked above my head and saw… an Owl.

"And," Chiron said, "All Hail Brandon Chase, Son of Athena."

Annabeth was looking like a know it all… Wait, isn't Annabeth's last name Chase?

**So, what do think will happen? Is it creepy how Brandon and Annabeth have the same last name, AND are children of Athena? I promise I will not make then siblings… like real siblings… I didn't notice that it would end up like that… So, how'd you like it? Love it? Hate it? Don't really care? Review if you are a demigod!**


	4. Missing

**Hello! This is chapter 4 of ****My Demi-God Life. ****Now, this chapter is Brandon's feelings about camp. Now, Enjoy!**

_**Brandon's POV**_

The dreams didn't get better that night.

_I was standing in the same chamber, but I was in Greek armor. There was a flash of green light from the other side of the chamber._

"_Isabelle?" I asked. It was her, but it didn't seem like it. She was in black armor, had a cut across her face leading from her left eyebrow to her nose, going across the eye. I was shocked, she looked like a wild animal; wild look in her eyes, ripped clothes, and she was bleeding. I didn't know where though. She was holding her sword like she was ready to fight._

_Although, in her left hand was a booklet. For some reason I could see better than normal. The title said: THE GAURANTEES OF BEING A HUNTER. I knew who the hunters were, so my heart sank, had she been considering leaving for no men? For life?_

"_Or leave you," a voice said, "You might lose her forever, Brandon. Will you let her go? Or, will you make sure she doesn't leave you?" _

"_I know that voice…" I said, "You've talked to me before… Wait, I've got it! Aphrodite? Why are you showing me this? I don't want to know what happens."_

"_Then, wake up. That's all you have to do. Go to her before she makes the biggest mistake ever. Get your girlfriend back!"_

"_Okay so I just have to- hey wait! She is NOT my girlfriend! Well, maybe if I ask her she won't leave…"_

"_Wake up… Wake up… Wake up… wake up…"_

"WAKE UP" Somebody yelled. I woke up to Nico screaming at me, with a glare in his eyes… it couldn't have been past 3 in the morning, yet with all the yelling, the Athena cabin was asleep.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Its Isabelle, she's gone. You had something to do with it, didn't you?"

"What? No! I would never hurt her! She is my best friend, why would I?"

"Then who took her?" he asked.

"I have a hunch." I said.

**Ooh who took Izzy? Leave your guesses in the comments! **


	5. Wolves

**Hey Everyone! This is chapter 5 of My Demi-God Life. This is Brandon's thoughts about Isabelle's disappearance. Now, on with the story- OH CRAP… GUYS NICO HERE! HELP!**

**Nico: why hello everyone.**

**Me: *muffled noises***

**Nico: I am shocked my sister didn't invite me. Well, she doesn't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians… if she did there would be war between the gods!**

**Me: Eh all I would do was make a Thalia/ Nico Cannon! Oh crap! IT'S THALIA! RUN! GET THEM MY WOLVES! Now… on with the story! :)**

_Brandon's POV  
_I sat at breakfast not talking at all. I wasn't hungry either. Finally, Annabeth spoke up.  
"Okay, Brandon, eat already! She'll come back…" she said, exasperated.

"Easy for you to say… your true love isn't gone…" I muttered… Aparently, she heard.

"Stop it okay! You're just making everyone else feel bad! So, stop! That's an order."

I looked up, "You haven't gone through nearly enough as much as I have. She was my only _true _friend. She was there for me when my dad died. And I was there for her! When her parents died. So, you have no right, none, to tell me what I can and can't do!" By the end I was yelling. I didn't care if people were staring. I just wanted Belle back.  
I threw down my fork. I got up and left. I heard someone chasing me after me. I looked back to see Annabeth standing in shock. I saw who were chasing me. Nico and Thalia.

I started running faster. I was going fine until I tripped on a tree root. As soon as I fell I knew it was broken. I tried to stay awake from the pain, but it was impossible. I fainted right when Nico and Thalia reached my side.

_I was standing in a room. Pith blackness. I heard a very familiar voice._

"_Brandon, you made it…" Izzy…_

"_Where are you? I asked a question and… damn it I deserve an answer! Where did you go!" I yelled, though it sounded like a whisper._

"_You don't need to know." A voice said._

"_Mom? What have you done with her! I deserve an answer!" I yelled, this time an actual yell._

"_Brandon, I told you to stay away… Now Aphrodite has her. You will get dragged into in to it. No matter what, she will betray you. She is a Daughter of Hades… They always do… just ask Nico…"_

"_You don't know her at all…"_

"_Really? Then watch…"_

_All of the sudden, Izzy did something unexpected…_

"_Get him boys…" She said_

_Then, I was attacked. Five wolves were on me… I was helpless. _

I woke up to water. Not water thrown one me, I was thrown into water. I popped up onto the surface.

"Get me back! My ankle, it's broken!"  
They eventually pulled me back in.

"Well, are you ready?" Nico said.

"Ready for your Quest, were going to find Izzy."

**Nico: Ah, a hole fixes every thing…**

**Me: you swallowed my wolves up in a hole…**

**Nico: so what are you gonna do?**

**Me: IM TELLING DAD… so while I do that review! Every review brings back wolf!**


	6. Stitches

**Hello Everyone! This is chapter 6 of ****My Demi-God Life. ****Okay, so I dedicate this to my best Guy- friend, Brandon. This is a story about what our live would be like if we were demigods! Note: Brandon has no idea of this story, sadly. Maybe if he did he would grow some brain cells and ask me out… Okay done with random ranting. This chapter is about Brandon's prophecy. Who goes with him, the way he gets there, etc. Now, on with the story!**

*Brandon's POV*

I nodded silently as they shoved me up to the top of the hill, to the cave. I took a deep breath in, and let it out. I walked timidly inside.

Sitting in there was a girl with red hair and green eyes.

"You Must be Brandon," she said, "I'm Rachel by the way."

I only nodded… mostly because I was scared of what the prophecy might be. "I-I'm here for my prophecy." I said, embarrassed by the stuttering.

What happened next made me fall to the hard ground. Her eyes glowed green and there was green mist everywhere. The voice sounded old and dry.

"_You shall travel along with three,_

_To find the Daughter of death,_

_Across the country,_

_Yee shall travel,_

_To the land made of gravel._

_To fight the son of dreams,_

_In the end, one shall end up,_

_Broken hearted."_

She collapsed on the ground. I gulped, turned, and ran.

Luckily, Thalia and Nico were waiting at the bottom. Why? As I was running I twisted my ankle. I ended up sliding down the rest of the hill. I probably had multiple scratches, but I didn't care. I wasn't worried about the fight; I was worried about one who would end up broken hearted.

Unluckily, I ended up hitting Nico's legs. What sounded even worse was a crack from one of my ribs. I doubled over in pain, as I found out I had a major, not even huge but major, cut on my leg. I brought my hands up to my face. When I brought them back down, there was blood everywhere. It better than fainting, but I felt pain all over.

Thalia went to get a healer from the Apollo cabin to bring him to the big house. I felt myself disappear into darkness.

When I finally was back in day light I was in a bed. Hospital bed. How did I know that? Once, at school, I had gotten into a fight trying to protect Belle. I had ended up with a broken wrist, finger, foot, and a fracture in my nose. I didn't even know you could even _get_ a fracture in your nose. I had bed rest for two weeks, only to find out Belle had gotten expelled too. Apparently she wouldn't tell them exactly what happened, so they assumed she had ganged up with me to beat him up. Well that's what he said.

I had found out when the healer came in, had a fractured rib, broken ankle, and stitches in my leg, opposite legs. Chiron had called a meeting to discuss my quest. Annabeth had showed up and helped me into the wheelchair.

"It has come to our attention," Chiron started, "That's Mr. Chase here has received a quest, and has gotten severely injured in the same day. We will post pone the quest until"-

"Chiron," I said, "Belle- I mean Isabelle- is in danger! We don't know how big that is! What if her life is on the line? What if they'll kill her if she doesn't team up with them?"

"And, how do you know this will happen?" Connor said.

"Because, I had a dream about her"-

"Aww!" the Aphrodite counselor said, "That is _so _sweet!"

"Anyways," I said. I told them all about my dreams, only briefly stopping to take deep breaths.

"Well," Chiron said, "If that's the case, tell us the prophecy."

I told them what Rachel and said to me.

Everybody started talking at once. "SILENCE!" Chiron yelled. "You must choose three companions. Choose wisely."

"Eh, don't have to worry. I'm always wise."

People started muttering. It took me a few minutes to come to a conclusion.

"I got it," I said, "Nico, of course, Connor, long story, and…" I trailed off, suddenly feeling really tired. But I gained enough strength to say the last name (**A/N Ha… Carrie Underwood's song Last Name…)**, "and Annabeth."

Connor was surely shocked, Nico was looking proud and Annabeth had a look of confusion on her face.

"Then it is settled. You shall take the flying chariot. Meeting dismissed." Chiron said.

_**Isabelle's POV**_

Where's Brandon? For one I actually want him to protect me… I sighed as a wave of sleepiness swept over me. I knew who did this. The master. He wanted me to get over to his side. I would never leave Brandon… Those were my last thoughts as I gave into sleep.

**Me: How'd you like it? Who has Izzy? Do Brandon and Isabelle have an empathy link? That would be cool… Review for the W- **

**Nico: Yes, I have hacked my little sis's account! MWHAHAHAHAHA! Oh crap… she summoned the wolves… RUN FOR YOU LIVES-**

**Me: As I was saying… Review for the wolves!**


	7. I Love You

**Me: How is everyone? This chapter is about them leaving and more about their empathy link. Now- OH CRAP ITS-**

**Nico: ME! Ha my little sis does not own Percy Jackson… or pie… Now-**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY!**

_**Brandon's POV**_

I was starting to get sleepier with every passing minute. I found my self almost asleep on the chariot. That was until it all of the sudden jerked to the side.

"Whoa! Okay let's stop for the night!" Nico yelled.

We-or should I say Connor- had gotten money somehow… We stopped at a Quality Inn Hotel. Luckily, they had an elevator.

Once we had gotten in the room, I was thinking about what one of the first things Percy said around me, "if only I could contact Grover with the Empathy Link…"

"Hey, Annabeth? You know how Grover has an empathy link with Percy, is it possible for two Demi-gods to have it?" I asked.

"As far as I know, it's never happened. Why"

"I think it's weird how the prophecy said son of dreams and I got really tired… Also, how would I be able to be that sure my dreams were true?"

"I wouldn't worry about it." She said, so I let it go.

That didn't mean I didn't stop thinking about it. _Belle, Can you hear me? If you can… I want to tell you that I- _My thinking was cut off by Connor who yelled, "THEY DON'T HAVE DR. PEPPER!" I just gave up after that. I ended up falling into a deep sleep.

_Belle was sitting there.  
As soon as I saw her I rushed over there. She gripped me tightly, as I did to her. _

'_Brandon, it's a trick don't come.' She said._

'_I have to find you. I have something to tell you.'_

'_Then tell me now...'_

'_Belle, I love you. I always have since the day we met… I like the way your hair falls in your face, and how you frantically try to fix it. I love the way you laugh…every single freckle… You're my other half… without you… ill just disappear._

_We slowly started leaning in. Closer and closer and finally, our lips touched. The kiss was ended with a very strong bright light._

'_You have disobeyed my orders!' it was Athena. _

'_Maybe I don't like your orders. I care about her too much. Nothing can change that.'_

Then I was in the room. I brought my fingers to my lips. The kiss seemed so _real_. I looked at my watch, 2:00 A.M. I went back to bed, unluckily having no dreams…


	8. Oh Crap

**Me: okay, so Nico doesn't hack this, I invited him…**

**Nico: I personally like hacking better but nooo….**

**Me: zip it just be glad you're here… Nico would you like to do the honors?**

**Nico: YES now… ON WITH THE STORY!**

_**Brandon's POV**_

I woke up the next morning with Nico and Connor arguing.

"You were watching her!" Nico yelled, "And now she gone! It's your fault!"

"At least I had the guts… but no you were out on _date_. So, now Thalia's more important than your sister?"

All of the sudden, Nico lunged.

"You don't love her," Nico said.

"And if I do?"

Realization hit me… Connor was there when Belle disappeared. Connor loved Belle. That's why I was told by some voice in my head to take Connor, to know the truth.

I hopped up out of the bed, into the wheelchair and out the door in less than a minute. I wheeled into the elevator, where a lady was standing with her… Dog? There weren't dogs allowed in the hotel… huh…

10 seconds after the door closed, the lights went out. I looked around frantically. I saw the lady… wait… that is _not _a lady. Standing there was a creature I can barely describe. It had a lion's mane and body, but the legs were goat like. Its tail was the weirdest part; it was a long and forked at the end, like a snake.

My last thoughts, _Oh Crap._

"What do you want from me? There is nothing more you can take" I said, believing every single word.

"But there is something… Your life…" she, I think it was a she, said.

"Good, I would be glad if you did."

_Brandon… Don't…_

I grabbed my ring with fake bravery. I touched the owl and watched as it silently slid out into a 3 foot long sword.

"But, if you want to take my life, your going to have a hell of a time." I somehow found enough strength to leap out of the chair onto the beast's neck, too far away for the tail.

"That's cheating!" she roared.

"Ever hear the saying all is fair in love and war? Yeah, well I'm going to search for my _love_, and fighting the _war _here!" I roared as mighty as the beast. I stabbed the beast in the side, puncturing the hard skin.

"NO!" it yelled as it disintegrated into a golden sandish dust. I fell 6 feet feeling my foot shatter into tiny fragments. I felt my pocket and felt some sort of canteen. I took it out and saw it was nectar. I drank a little bit and put it in my pocket. I noticed the lights had gone on and the doors had opened. Annabeth was standing there.

"What happened?" she asked helping me back into the wheelchair.

"Just a little monster fighting to start off my day." I said, trying to avoid why I was in the elevator in the first place.

"I can tell your lying. Why did you go out of the room? I told you last night I was going in the morning for directions, and to stay in there!"

"Well." I felt like I could explain to her, so I did.

"So Connor got us into this mess…"

"You're missing the point! I think me and Isabelle have an empathy link! Why else would I all of the sudden want to bring Connor? I felt like it was destiny to bring him! I have only seen him once and I felt like I knew him for years…"

"Brandon, this has never happened before, and it's not likely to happen no!"

"You just want all of it to be facts! You haven't lost the love of your life! You haven't experienced your dad dying! You haven't lived with your uncle for 7 years! You haven't had an empathy link! You haven't felt all of my emotion's that I have right now; Sadness, anger, jealousy, fearfulness, weakness, hopelessness, in love…" trailed off after the last thing.

"Brandon, it's not logical! You can even call Chiron and he'll tell you-"I cut her off

"What? More lies! I've been living lies! That's all I have left of her…" my voice cracked at the end.

She put a hand on my shoulder, "Brandon, I have felt all that. I lost Percy when we were 16. I felt like I have lost my dad, Chiron is like my Uncle, and sometimes I feel what other people feel. But I haven't felt it as extreme as you have. Mine was only fake. Percy wasn't going to die, but Isabelle might if we don't leave." She said.

"Okay," I said a little more reassured, "But, Can I kick Connor's ass?"

**How'd you like it? This was only half a page at first… I've never swore out loud… so I hope you don't get mad.**


	9. Go, Pikachu, Go!

**Okay, I know I have updated this story for ages but here we go! So in this chapter- well just read and find out. Don't own anything!**

_**Brandon's POV**_

_I was back in the dungeon. The dungeon was black walled with no windows what so ever. My family had lived here. Memories from here were painful. Every time I thought about what had had happened here, my heart always broke. Truth was, I had accidently killed my dad. When mom left, he drank, and drank, and drank. One night he had come home, carrying a beer bottle. He dropped the bottle and it rattled down the stairs right next to my feet. You could smell the beer on him coming down the steps. His breath was shaky, like always when he was drinking too much. Your breath would be knocked out of you if you weren't used to the smell of that much liquor. _

_How it happened was he had come down the steps in my dungeon of a room. He had walked over to me and sapped me, pushed me down, and kicked me where no boy should ever be kicked. I gave a cry of pain. The beer bottle was right next to my nose. Empty. All of it gone to somewhere worse than the drain. Somehow, I managed to get my mind around everything he had done to me before. Enough is enough._

"_Either get me out of this hell hole or I'll kill you," I mumbled under my breath. He just laughed his maniacally evil laugh. _

"_Like you'd have the _guts._" He whispered. My only thought then was to grab the beer bottle. And that's exactly what I did. _

_The next thing I knew I was standing with the beer bottle in my hand. I bent down so it looked like I was giving up. When I was close enough, I slammed the bottle onto the concrete floor. Tiny shards flew up all over the room. One of the biggest parts of the bottle was in my hand. I looked up and saw where the other part had landed. Dad was standing staring at his chest. There, the shard of glass was wedged in the middle of his chest, right over his heart._

"_Brandon," I heard Belle's weak voice say, "Get me out of this hell hole."_

I was snapped out of my day dream- or is that nightmare? - by a kid running up and down the Wal-Mart aisle throwing bouncy balls yelling, "Pikachu," they yelled, "I choose YOU!"

Only a few seconds later did I realize that kid was Connor.

"Connor!" I yelled, "Stop goofing a"- I was cut off because I ran into somebody.

"Watch where you're going!" they yelled.

I just couldn't get my flashback out of my head. All I know is, now Belle was trapped in _my _hell hole. What the Hades' is wrong with this world?


End file.
